A Stop Along the Road
by Ashes2Ashes1348
Summary: O/C gets dragged to a crappy bar with her coworkers for a girls' night, but when a gorgeous man walks in, her plans change.


I couldn't believe my luck. I never go to bars, much less seedy little ones attached to a "No-Tell Motel". But tonight for some reason I was just crazy enough to let my coworkers talk me into it. They were all over 40, divorced, shared about 20 kids between them and thought siting at a splintery table barely sipping on one beer all night squawking to each other was a "wild" time.

I had been sitting there bored but feigning interest in whose cat had a birthday coming up and which ex-husband had the hairiest back for hours when he strolled in. He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He was tall...very tall. _He's got to be at least 6'4"._ I thought to myself. Not only that, but he was built like a stallion, all long and lean muscle. He had fairly long brown hair that flowed magnificently as he walked, and his hazel eyes shown even in the dim light of the bar. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He went to sit alone in a far corner with his back to the two walls. He ordered a drink and just sat there looking so forlorn and mentally exhausted.

He had such a kind face, but he was troubled. I could tell he had seen some shit. I kept trying to look away from him and pay attention to Brenda's story about Mr. Pickles's bar mitzvah, but then he pulled a small book out of his back pocket. I looked closer and saw that it was an encyclopedia of ancient myths and legends. That was it. He was insanely hot, intelligent, and inquisitive. It had been so long since I had enjoyed the "company" of a man, much less one so interesting. I decided I was going to go for it. I was 25, single, frustrated, and ready for something, anything to happen. I picked up my beer, took a swig for courage, and excused myself.

I walked towards his lonely little table. I could hear the ladies whispering excitedly behind me the whole way. I knew they wouldn't mind, not really. They were thrilled not only to have more gossip to cluck about, but also a way to vicariously re-live their youth.

As I approached, he glanced up. He seemed quite surprised to see me walking over.

"Hi," I said.

"Um. Hi".

"I'm sorry. I don't normally do this. I've never actually been in a place like this before, but you don't look like you belong here either". _God I must be the most awkward person on the planet_ , I thought. But he smiled.

"You mean sitting in a crappy bar next to a rundown motel isn't your idea of fun?" he joked.

I grinned. Maybe this wasn't going to be a disaster after all.

"I actually have a worn out copy of this on my shelf at home," I said gesturing to the book.

"Oh really?" He seemed intrigued.

"I've always been fascinated by mythology."

He seemed to realize that I was still standing. He looked like he was thinking _where are my manners?_

"Please. Sit," he said, gesturing to the chair next to him. _Wow. Why on earth is such a well-educated, charming guy coming to shitty bars late at night to read?_ I gladly took a seat.

"My name is Ashley by the way."

He introduced himself as Sam and we began discussing the nuances of ancient lore from Norse to Greco-Roman to Egyptian and on.

Two hours and several drinks later we were still talking excitedly.

"Stanford Law?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah," he replied. "All I ever wanted to be was a lawyer." He smiled nostalgically.

"So what stopped you? How on earth did you end up here?"

He suddenly got quiet. The happy, distant look in his eyes was replaced by a hardened, controlled one. "I had to take over the family business. It requires a lot of travel," was all he said.

I knew the liquor was boosting my courage, but I laid my hand on his anyway. "Well, I don't know what that is, but I can tell you're better than this," I gestured around. "I'm sure you're making a bigger impact wherever you are than you know."

He smiled.

"I don't usually do this, but …do you want to get out of here? " he asked. "I…have a room at the motel."

 _Oh dear God yes._

"Well, I've never really done this, but yes. All of my coworkers have gone home, I've had a far better time with you than them, and I highly doubt you're a serial killer. Also, in the unlikely case that you are, I'm significantly smaller than you. This place offers plenty of tiny hiding spots inaccessible to giants," I teased. He grinned broadly, and we stood to leave. He picked up my tab as well as his own on the way out. _Yet again a gentleman._

We walked down the gavel paths that lead to the rooms. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe I was doing this. _Keep it together, woman, you're acting like a teenage virgin._ My nerves started to get the better of me as we reached number 6, which appeared to be his room. But then he reached down and gently placed his right hand on my left cheek and guided my gaze up to his. He had such beautiful, kind eyes. _Who could resist those?_

He bent down and kissed me. It was soft at first, testing the waters. But then we both felt a spark, and it got harder. We stumbled against the door of the little motel room, our bodies pressed against each other. Sam moved his right hand to the base of my neck, pulling me tighter into our passionate kiss while he struggled to blindly get the key in the lock with his left. I stood on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck. With over a foot of height difference between us, it was a struggle, but well worth it.

He slipped his tongue between my lips. In one smooth motion he unlocked the door and swept me up to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we tumbled into the room. He somehow found the bed without opening his eyes or breaking our seal and laid me onto it. I un-wrapped my legs and placed my feet flat on either side of him. All the while our tongues were wrestling hotly. Then Sam pulled his lips from mine to place them on my neck. While he nibbled the hollow of my throat, he took my wrists from around his neck and pressed them into the comforter on both sides of my head. It felt so amazing I couldn't even open my eyes for a single moment. He began slowly arching his hips to press them into mine in the most breathtaking way.

All of a sudden, the sound of a person clearing their throat came from across the room. We both froze and slowly turned our heads toward the noise, looking distinctly like deer caught in the headlights. There in the far corner of the room at the tiny table sat a man. He had short cropped hair, bright green eyes, and a mischievous grin spread across his entire face.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said in a deep, husky voice. "But it was getting to the point I figured I didn't wanna see."

Sam released my arms and slid off of me. He stood up, and I propped up on my elbows. We all stared awkwardly at one another for a few seconds.

I looked from the man to Sam in confusion. Sam looked about ready to die, a mix of embarrassment, frustration, and utter annoyance on his face. "Ashley, this is my brother, Dean," he said. "We ...work and travel together." That's when I noticed there were indeed two queen sized beds in the room. Dean stood and came over to me. He offered his hand to my surprise. I sat up and held out mine uncertainly to shake his, but instead he bent and kissed it. Then he looked up at me silkily and practically purred, "Dean Winchester". He winked. "How ya doin', Ash?"

In response, Sam said pointedly "I thought you were going out tonight. That's why I went to the bar."

Dean released my hand and turned to his brother. "Yeah, I was, but I decided to stay in and do some research."

"The one time you decided to do research."

"Yeah. I know. Go figure right?" He chuckled.

I could tell Sam was giving him a look. "Why don't you go check out the bar now then," he hinted.

"I guess," Dean sighed. "But I don't see the point. You've obviously already snagged the best girl in the county," he grinned at me. "…somehow," he added.

"Out."

Dean laughed some more, but he grabbed a leather jacket off the hook by the door and walked out.

"I'm so sorry about…" Sam started, but I cut him off by bursting into a fit of laughter. I just couldn't help it. I leaned back on my elbows and cracked up. This was the funniest thing that had happened to me in a long time. He looked slightly confused at first, but then he started laughing too. After we'd calmed down, he looked over at me with a bemused expression and said, "Maybe I did snag the best girl in the county."

We talked a little more about books we'd read and places he'd seen until we couldn't resist each other once again. We had slid up the bed to the head board and had been sitting against it. Sam rolled onto one elbow facing me. He leaned over and kissed me slowly and softly. It was just as passionate as last time, but calmer since we'd had time to clear our heads.

I shifted more towards him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He came closer and gently rolled me over onto my back with his arms underneath me. The kiss deepened, and I felt him slide his hands underneath my shirt. Even that tiny bit of skin to skin contact was enough to send shivers down my spine. I threw caution to the wind and tangled my fingers in his long hair. It was silky and thick. He seemed to really enjoy this.

He slid his tongue between my lips once again. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped me. I could feel him grin against my mouth. He began to run his hands up and down my back, over my bra strap. For some reason this drove me wild. I supposed it was the anticipation of him eventually unhooking it and really touching me. It had been so long since my last relationship. I hadn't been touched in a while.

I let my hands trail from his hair down his neck to his back. I gripped his flannel shirt, dragging my nails down it. This time he moaned. I decided to take even more initiative and pulled my hands around to start working on buttons of that pesky flannel.

I finished the last button, so he withdrew his arms to slide off his top layer. He sat up on his knees, and, since my arms weren't long enough even in a sitting position, he peeled off his white V-neck undershirt himself.

My God he was stunning. His broad chest was tanned and smooth. Every one of his rock hard abs stood out, defined in the soft light. I had already felt that his biceps were impressive, but seeing them was a whole different story. He was built like a massive oak tree. My eyes traveled from the dusting of brown chest hair spread across his rippling pectorals down his washboard stomach to the "happy trail" that trickled from the bottom of his belly button down below the waist of his jeans. I knew I was staring. There was no helping that. I just prayed I wasn't slack-jawed and drooling.

He smiled down at me, and came back to lie on top of me with a hand on either side to support some of his weigh and keep from crushing me. I could feel the warmth of his body through my thin shirt. I needed more. I reached my right hand up and slipped it between us to touch his glorious chest. It felt just as good as it looked. I brought my other hand up to continue caressing his firm pecs. I could feel myself getting so wet.

As he trailed his kisses to my neck again, I let my fingers trail through his silken chest hair, lightly pulling it. He inhaled sharply and sucked on my neck harder. My eyes were rolling back in my head, and I could feel his fingers gripping the blankets tightly.

When he had worked over my entire neck, Sam seemed to decide that was not enough anymore. He unwound his hands from the bed sheets and wrapped his fingers around my waist below the tail of my blouse. He very slowly, tantalizingly slipped my shirt up my abdomen. It glided over my breasts and I raised my arms for him to slide it over my head. He looked down at my body. "Mmm," he smiled. He trailed his fingers along the midline of my body from my cleavage down stomach playfully.

He coaxed me to sit up and wrapped his arms behind my back. He deftly unhooked my bra in about a nanosecond. My breasts were freed, and he looped his thumbs under the straps and slid them from my shoulders. He tossed my bra aside like a wholly unwanted creature. I had lain back down against the pillows when he turned back. He exhaled with pleasure as he took in the sight of me.

Then he practically pounced. His lips found mine and his gigantic hands found my full breasts. They were heaving into his palms from the thrill of it. He pressed and kneaded them with obvious pleasure. He squeezed and massaged them to his heart's content, all the while still massaging my tongue with his. I was soaked.

I could feel his rock hard erection pressing into my thigh as he pinched my left nipple. It took all of my self-control not to cry out in surprise and joy. He once more moved is kisses to my throat, but he did not linger there long. His warm lips traveled down to my right breast while his right hand still played with my left one. He wrapped his hot mouth over it, and took as much of it in as he possibly could. It was all I could stand. I let out a cry. He grinned again, and in doing so pressed his teeth tenderly against my small nipple.

Oh I wished I'd saved my cry. This was unbelievable. It wasn't that I'd never had any of this done to me before. I had. It was just the way he did it. The sincerity and veracity. He seemed almost hungry for me. It was mind blowing.

He was still nibbling and toying with my chest, so I decided to run my hands over his magnificent abs. He moaned and raised his head much to my disappointment. But then, he simply switched sides. I was relieved and emboldened. I dragged my right hand down his chiseled stomach to his groin. Even over his thick blue jeans, I could feel how giant his throbbing member was. He bit down harder on my stiff right nipple.

"Oh God yes," he breathed.

So I slid my hand teasingly over his pants, cupping his manhood. He pulled his right hand away from my flesh for just a moment to undo the button on his jeans. I took the obvious hint and slid his zipper down slowly. I slipped my hand inside his pants and under the waist band of his boxer shorts. _Oh sweet Lord_. He was even bigger than I thought. And well groomed. I was glad that tonight so was I. It had been a while, but I had decided to do it before going out just to make myself feel better really. Luckily.

All the while Sam had been nearly paralyzed. His mouth was still enclosed over my breast, but he had all but stopped any and all activity. I didn't mind though. It was so erotic touching him and knowing how much he enjoyed it. I gripped him tightly.

"uuunnggghh…." He groaned. He finally raised his head and bit his lip as I began to slowly stroke his impressive cock from base to tip. He brought his hands up and slid his jeans down a little bit to give me better access and range of motion. I glanced at his reflection in the large mirror oh the outside of the bathroom door. I knew with his pants in that position, his ass would be half exposed, and I needed to see it.

I was not disappointed. It was round, firm, and tanned. He had no tan lines over the entire smooth surface. Now I bit my lip. There was always something about anyone being only half exposed. It felt so raunchy and naughty.

He leaned forward and reached out one arm to support himself on the headboard, breathing hard. Then he took the other hand, and slipped it down my pants. His fingers found their way to my waiting pussy instantly.

"Oh…..he breathed, responding to the wetness of my anticipation. All I could do was nod. He played with my clitoris for a bit then slid two of his long fingers inside of me. It was wonderful being filled up by just his first two fingers. _You know what they say about men with big hands_. I thought to myself, amused. _And you're holding the real life proof in yours._ I couldn't help but grin. He mirrored my facial expression, looking down at me through his light brown locks that had fallen into his face. He glided his fingers out. I knew he wasn't anywhere near finished, but still I pouted internally. That is until he pulled out of my grasp and reached down to take my boot in his hands. He sensually unzipped it and tossed it aside like my bra. Then the other one. Then I was free of my footwear and he had kicked out of his own, he kissed me and blindly unbuttoned my jeans with his eyes closed.

He dragged the zipper down too and gripped each side of the waistband. He yanked down my jeans and panties in one fell swoop. They were now on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I lay there completely exposed just looking up at him as he straddled me on his knees.

"You are so gorgeous," and said in an awed tone. I'm sure I blushed. I already felt vulnerable enough completely naked with him still half clothed, and now this.

He chuckled. "It's a compliment," he whispered in my ear as he leaned down again and cupped my pussy with his huge hand. "But maybe I'm talking too much. Only one way to fix that…." And with that he quickly trailed his lips down my cleavage and stomach. He dipped his tongue into my belly button for just a second. That was new, and I loved it.

He finally reached my pelvis. He tauntingly planted kisses on my hip bones and inner thighs. He was a master of suspense. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, his lips finally met my "lips". I inhaled sharply. It was an indescribable feeling. The tickle of his hair against my skin, the softness of his lips contrasted with the slight roughness of the stubble on his strong jaw, it was ecstasy.

His tongue snaked out, and he began to run it up and down my clitoris. "Oh God," I actually said out loud.

"mmmm…" he moaned right into me.

He greedily stroked every inch of me with his adept tongue. Then, he reached up and slid the fingers of his right hand inside me while his left reached up to cup and toy with my breast again. He began to scissor and curl his huge fingers inside me in the most delightful ways. I grabbed his head and held it to me. I gripped his hair tightly and tugged to pleasure him. He provided enough resistance to keep his face in its exact position. It was wonderful. He was enjoying this as much as I was.

And boy did he know what he was doing. His motions grew stronger and more rhythmic over time, so that he kept sending me to new heights of pleasure. I had given up trying to contain my moans long ago. I started to feel my climax getting closer and closer.

"Not yet," He whispered between strokes, so I held on. It was strange and exciting seeing him be so confident and in control. He did not seem like an aggressive person in everyday life, but the bedroom must be where he let it all out. It's funny how people tend to operate like that.

It was getting harder and harder to maintain control over my body. I was biting my lip hard, and I had untangled my fingers from his amber locks to grip the bed. I was afraid if I didn't, he might be bald by the end of this.

The pressure inside of me built to an insane level, and finally he moaned, "Now."

I let go, and waves of pleasure came rushing over me. I was drowning in bliss and screaming. I didn't care who heard. This was one of the best orgasms I'd ever had. My whole body was shaking as he continued his rhythmic strokes at a slower pace. It went on for longer than any other I could remember. Finally, my body was racked to the breaking point, and I collapsed.

Sam wound down his movements until he stopped all together. He pulled himself up towards the pillows to lie on his side next to me. I could feel the velvet head of his cock, which was peeking out over the waist of his half pulled down jeans. It rubbed against my outer thigh as he leaned on one elbow with his head in his hand.

"How was that?" he asked, cockily. I just stared at him, wide-eyed and unable to speak. I was giving him a look that plainly said "Do you even have to ask?!" He chuckled again. Oh I was going to pay him back. Two could play at this game.

I saw my opportunity and flipped onto my left side to face him. I wrapped my lips over his, and this time snaked my tongue into his mouth aggressively. He didn't seem surprised. This was exactly what he'd wanted. I pushed myself on top of him coaxing him to roll onto his back. I continued to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist at my lower back. His forearms were resting against my "cheeks". The proximity was so exciting. I trailed my kisses across his chiseled jaw to his earlobe. I nibbled and sucked. He groaned. I felt his member twitch against my leg. I decided to try dipping my tongue into his ear quickly, testing the waters.

"mmmmmm….."

Oh this was going to be fun. I laced my tongue up his cartilage and bit the top of his ear playfully. He let out a small "oh". He was loving it. I continued to stoke his ear with my tongue teasingly until he surprised me. He reached up and brought his hand down on my ass. It was a wonderful sensation, but I bit at him again anyway. He spanked me again, and I moaned in spite of myself. He chuckled and gripped both of my cheeks. His hands were large enough to cover them almost completely. He started kneading and massaging them. It felt so good. I released his ear and moved down to his throat. I started sucking and kissing at the base of his jawline. His rough stubble scratched at my lips. All the while he was still playing with my ass cheeks, his long arms still able to reach even as I shifted my body down his.

My lips lead me to his Adam's apple and I trailed down the middle of his throat to his chest. His chest hair tickled my nose as I nuzzled the center of his broad expanse of flesh. Now my hands had moved from the sides of the pillow to rest on each of his mountainous pecs. To my small hands they seemed endless. I planted my kisses all around each giant pectoral starting with the left. When I came to his dark nipple, I gave it quick lick and moved on towards his right side. _Just a teaser for now._

I made sure to circle his entire muscle before coming back to his right nipple. It was hard now, standing with anticipation. I sucked it into my mouth greedily. He moaned while I nipped at it. When I'd had my fill, I slithered my body down to his firm abdomen. I trailed my fingertips just after my lips, touching every inch of him. I tenderly gnawed each of his rock hard ab muscles, getting lower and lower down his torso until I could feel his trimmed pubic hair against the bottom of my chin.

My heart began to race. I wanted him in my mouth so badly. I gathered my resolve and reached to grasp the sides of his pants. Without looking or raising my lips from the soft skin of his lower belly, I slowly pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. I sat up on my knees and straddled his muscular thighs so that he could wriggle his jeans all the way off. Looking down at his naked body, I wanted to whistle or possibly howl. No one could have been more aesthetically pleasing. He was all tanned skin, lean muscle, and dark brown hair in all the manliest places.

He looked at me, not expectantly, but warmly. It was so hard to believe that I picked this guy up in a seedy bar. He seemed so gentle and giving. I couldn't imagine him frequenting these shitty motels, all alone and working (at whatever profession it was he was not willing to talk about). It seemed like such a hollow and lonely life. Well, tonight, I decided, I was going to make up for all of that.

I let my eyes fall on his thick manhood. It was full to bursting. Lust overwhelmed me and I grabbed his hipbones, thrusting my mouth onto the head of his dick.

"Ah," he hissed. It appeared the sensation was almost too much. He had waited patiently, so now it was his turn. I ran my tongue over the underside of his penis and sucked more of his length into my mouth. As I worked his cock, one of his hands cupped the back of my head, twisting his fingers into my hair. He moaned louder and louder as I smoothly massaged his entire length with my mouth and hand in unison. I could tell he was getting close.

All of a sudden, he pulled my head back off of his cock and in one fell swoop had me on my back with my head on the pillows and himself on top of me. He kissed me roughly and slid his throbbing member inside me. God it felt amazing. He was so big. I let out a small cry of pleasure against his mouth. He took my wrists and pinned them down on the bed like before and continued moving inside me in such delicious ways.

All the sensations were overwhelming. His tongue rolling over mine, our chests brushing, his thrusts hitting my G-spot, and the slight force he was using to keep my wrists pinned. I felt myself reaching that metaphorical cliff again. He was too, but he was holding on for me. That realization pushed me over the edge and I spiraled down into waves of pleasure. I moaned as I tightened around him, and he let go. Never breaking his lips away, he thrust harder and harder as he came forcefully inside me.

When we had both finished, he slowly slid out of me and rolled off onto his back. I rested my head on his out-stretched arm, and we lay there sweaty and panting. I suddenly realized how exhausted I was. I glanced at the clock. We'd been at it for hours. _Holy shit._

"It's late. I better go," I said.

"You could stay," he turned his head to look at me, "if you wanted."

 _Such a lonely life_ echoed in my mind. I smiled. "Ok." He curled his arm to bring me closer, and I laid my head on his chest. Nestled in the warmth and softness of his furry barrel chest, I let myself completely relax. I felt so safe and secure in his strong arms. I drifted off to sleep hoping that I was providing the same comfort to him. I knew I was just one stop on his long journey, but it was worth it just to know him. I knew he needed this as much as I did and deserved it far more because even though I had no idea what work he was doing out on the lonely road, I just felt that it was important. I could tell he put others first and whatever he was doing out there was for the greater good. The world needed Sam Winchester, and who was I to take him away?


End file.
